This application requests partial support for the eleventh Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) Summer Research Conference on Retinoids, to be held at the Omni Hotel Resort, Tucson, Arizona, during June 22-27, 2002. This bi-annual international research conference has been very well attended (average of 190 participants) and has been the sole national and the major international forum that addresses the full spectrum of retinoid biology. This conference will present molecular, biochemical and physiological aspects of retinoid research as well as the role of retinoids in disease. The rapid increase in the knowledge of the molecular mechanisms underlying embryonic development is beginning to reveal the precise roles that retinoids play in development and the molecular events it controls. Vice versa studies of the role of retinoids are significantly contributing to a better understanding of embryonic development. In addition, studies using cDNA microarray analyses as a tool are beginning to identify new target genes for retinoids. These target genes should not only lead to increased understanding of the mechanism by which retinoids control a variety of physiological processes but also help to understand the role of retinoids and its receptors in disease. The conference planned for 2001 will start with a plenary lecture and will feature 9 platforms sessions. The main topics of the sessions will be: 1) metabolic enzymes of retinoids; 2) retinoid metabolism and binding proteins in physiology; 3) retinoids, physiological functions and target genes; 4) Structure of retinoid receptors and binding proteins; 5) retinoids, growth and apoptosis; 6) Interaction between retinoid- and other signaling pathways; 7) Retinoids and embryonic development; 8) retinoids in disease and therapy; 9) oral presentations of 10-12 selected posters. There will be three one and a half-day poster sessions. This conference will provide a forum and encourage dialogue between contributors from a broad variety of disciplines. The aggregate result should be a contemporary perspective and overview of the retinoid field. This overview should allow the evaluation of future directions and the development of new ideas as well critical review of the recent research.